Even Rivals have their Moments
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: (Prequel to A Rival's Desire) There was nothing that bothered Kaiba more than a worker just not cooperating, and especially if it has to do with a long time project. So how does he get it over? A duel, with his hard-head rival of course; but when a sudden power-shortage happens, things just go spiraling downwards, or does it? PRIDESHIPPING (Male!Kaiba X Fem!Yami) {LEMON!}
1. Chapter 1

So here we are people, a prequel to "A Rival's Desire" couldn't help myself in writing this.

Anyways this takes place right after Duelist kingdom/ Virtual Simulator arc. (Not the Noah arc)

By this time Yami has already developed her body (Like what happened in Darkyami's and My story "Unlocking Her Secrets")

Anyways, here's the thing people, 'guys' if you are reading this, you might freak out.

Now yes, Yami is undeniably female in this fic. But as we all know she is dead.  
However she has the ability to form a body. But it doesn't work like our body does, she doesn't have to eat, get sick or go the bathroom (yes i did just say that). But she can get hurt, though she does heal inhumingly fast.

For example someon broke their arm, that would take them around 6 weeks, well for Yami she would take 2-3 weeks to heal completely. She heals twice as fast as the regular human does. She also need to rest, considering how long she be outside of the puzzle, it would take a lot of energy.

Now here's the best part lol

She doesn't have all the organs (besides the heart, brain, stomach and lungs) of a female, but her digestive system doesn't work appropriately. That also includes her reproductive system.

So she doesn't have to suffer through the menstrual cycle. (Lucky Bitch)

Now also get note that this is Male!Kaiba X Fem!Yami, if you don't like then don't read.

So yeah, just letting you know.

"Anyways onwards!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Well isn't this Great...**_

It's never a normal day unless there is always a problem in the Kaiba corporation. The mere fact that the older Kaiba brother was ready to throw a chair at a window.

His hand gripped the phone dangerously between his fingers.

"Don't give me any of that bullcrap." He yelled, causing the younger brother to wince.

"You either get it done or not." What sounded like a man trying to plead with the CEO on the other line, only it seem to infuriate the owner even more.

Kaiba seriously wanted to throw the phone. "Not an option. Get the engine back running or consider yourself looking for another job." He said before slamming the phone to the receiver.

The younger Kaiba looked at his older brother, his shoulders tense. "Nii-sama...?"

"Forget it Mokuba, it doesn't do any good to talk about it." He said his eyes moving back to the laptop that remained in front of him.

The younger brother only looked down. "There could have been a reason." He said.

Kaiba looked away from the screen, his blue eyes facing grey ones. "If there has been then simply the motor could have been turned off before it malfunction Mokuba."

The raven haired 12 year old sighed. "I guess."

Kaiba didn't mean to come off as rude, but the mere fact that a whole 5 months of work could go to waste because of one idiot's incapability to shut off a machine before it had a meltdown. It doesn't take rocket science to know that!

Mokuba gave his brother another look, he was about to call him again, that was until a certain ringing sound came from the phone. The older Kaiba didn't look at it when it picked it up.

"What." He scowled.

The younger Kaiba couldn't hear the person's voice, but the change of look over the older brother, made him wonder what news came along.

"Bring her right up." Was all the CEO said before hanging up the phone, a bit softer than the last one.

"Who is here?" The 12 year old asked.

"Yami Muto." He said before furiously typing on his laptop.

A large grin appeared on Mokuba's face. Kaiba would have indeed smirk at his brother's reaction, if it had not been for the scheduled duel that was about to happen. He knew that the younger boy had gotten a liking to the duel queen. Kaiba knew that there was no way that he could hide it that his younger brother had the smallest crush on the older girl. But for the most part, he would never let his younger brother get into a relationship at all. And with his rival no less. **_(note 1)_**

"I'll bring her in." The raven haired boy said running out of the room before the older Kaiba can even speak.

By the time Kaiba finished with filing and saving the information needed, he shut the laptop off and pulled out his deck. As well as a large metal briefcase. The door opened, as expected the female duelist walked in.

Kaiba took one look at her, noticing that instead of her usual attire, she decided to wear a black tank top with a white shirt that fell off her shoulders, matching with what looked like a darker, longer version of the Domino High School uniform skirt, with an ornaments of belts and bracelets, and of course her millennium puzzle, or whatever she called it.

"So ready for the duel?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

Kaiba said nothing as he simply brought out the metal briefcase. Causing his rival to raise a brow.

"Catch." He said chucking her his invention.

Yami caught it in one hand, taking a moment to look at it. She didn't have to guess that it was something related to duel monsters. She saw the white machinery seeing 5 slots and what looked like a deck holder.

"Another version of your duel disk?" She asked giving the machinery another look.

"Well at least you understand it." He stated.

Yami placed the duel disk over her wrist and added her deck to the deck holder. Like if she knew what disk inside out, she needed no instructions as to how to use it. Which was a good thing since Kaiba had no tolerance due to the time.

The duel went as expected when it was down to final turns with Yami holding Dark Magician and Kaiba has his Blue eyes.

Despite of which, when Yami ended up using spellbinding circle and equipped her magician with Book of Secret Arts. Ending the duel right there and then.

Kaiba growled internally. Another time, another day he ended loosing. "Another duel." He commanded, but the tri-haired female shook her head.

"Sorry Kaiba, but that was already the third duel in role. I promised you one duel and I must be going home. I promised Yugi that I would be helping with the shop." She said.

"It's the same excuses with you Muto. Always needed to help around." He said crossing his arms.

Yami paid no mind to it, after all she could actually give less of a rip about what Kaiba had to say at times. His stubbornness really did get in the way, especially when it came to his dueling and personality. But that didn't make him any less than a honorable duelist, one of thing that she sincerely did respected him about.

"Well in other cases I mostly would agree to stay, but this time I do need to go." She said not looking at him.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine, but tomorrow same time." He said, there was no way he was going to let this girl avoid the challenge.

"Fine by me." She said already making her way out.

But the moment she decided to take her first step the lights suddenly went out.

"What the?" Kaiba turned around, making his way towards his desk. He pulled the phone, but even when he did, the usual sound that phone would make to make the call wasn't present.

"You got to be kidding me." He spat.

He pulled out his personal phone, he dialed.

"What is going on?" He yelled the moment his brother answered.

"The motor shut completely off Nii-sama." Mokuba answered, the sound of men yelling and working rapidly could be heard in the background.

"How long will it take to re-operate." Kaiba demanded.

"It's uncertain, but they will be getting it back on!" He called.

Kaiba shut his phone shut, his face obviously pissed. "Well this is just fucken swell!" He said angrily. "When I find that man, he is getting his ass thrown out."

Yami crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. Well there was no way she could be able to make it out. She was at the top of Kaiba Corp and the elevators were completely shut down.

A long sigh escaped from her lips. Her hand went to her second deck holder, pulling out her cell. Thankful that she remembered to bring it.

"Yugi." She called. 'I'm going to be late."

...

"No everything is fine, it's just that Kaiba Corp suddenly lost power, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it."

...

"Will you fine by yourself, I could call Anzu to give you company."

...

"Alright if you say so, just be careful; I'll make it when I can, okay."

With a single snap she closed the phone after her brother understood. At least Yugi wouldn't worry too much now as to why she was late.

Her hand moved to her forehead wiping the sweat that started to form there. Boy was it getting hot.

She turned her gaze the corporation owner, seeing that he now seemed to calm as much as he could muster. Thankfully there was windows in the background giving the natural light, so it wasn't entirely dark inside the room.

The crimson eyed female could see the sweat that started to form on his forehead as well. Great... it really was getting warmer by the second.

"Well, until they bring the power back we're pretty much stuck here."

Yami sighed, crossing her arms slightly tighter. "And I'm going to assume that we can't even duel?" She asked a bit hopeful that the answer was no, at least it would be a way to pass the time.

"Without the satellite power there's no way we can." He said irritated.

"Well, aren't we lucky." She said sarcastically.

"For once I agree with you." He said snidely.

The girl didn't react, she turned around, suddenly finding the couch rather interesting. What seem like hours passed, and no progress of the engine starting to regain any power seem like a millennium.

Yami took another look to her phone, seeing if Anzu had responded to her text, but nothing so far. It seemed to be the only way she would be able to pass the time. At least Anzu could keep one interested for a while.

"It seems like they aren't doing anything." Yami muttered.

"I wouldn't be complaining." Kaiba said, looking up from his book, thankful that at least he had a reason to finish it.

"I wasn't even." She said, her eyebrows narrowing slightly.

The CEO shrugged his shoulders, he rather didn't care what the girl did, as long as she didn't cause any irritating or major problems. But mindful, he knew that the other duelist wouldn't even bother to move from that spot.

He heard the other sigh loudly, making him look at her, he felt himself prolonging his look when he saw that she had taken off her loose over-shirt, only leaving her in her black tank top that really accented her upper frame.

Kaiba blinked, has Yami always have that frame? Feeling his face go a bit warm, he quickly removed his eyes from the girl. What hell was that?

When he turned back to the girl, he saw that she was indeed looking back at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." She said crossing her own arms. She noticed his face, seeing it turn pink slightly.

"You alright?"

"Yes." He hissed, turning away from her.

A playful smirk appeared on her face. Oh, she knew this. But as she was about to respond, she felt something spin inside her.

Kaiba didn't bother to look at her again, but when he heard another sigh, he turn to her direction for reason unknown, he didn't bother to look away, seeing how the girl slump against the couch.

"Hey, you fine?" He asked, trying not to sound concern.

"Yeah." Yami rasped, when was the last time she drank any fluids...?

Yami closed her eyes, noticing how hard it was to open them again.

"Hey, Yami." She heard Kaiba's voice, her eyes open halfway, when did Kaiba get closer?

At that moment she felt a slightly cooler temperature touch her forehead. It felt nice...

Kaiba eyes widen slightly momentarily at the feeling of the girl's forehead. "The heat really got to you." He said removing his hand.

"Dunno... what you're talking about." She said, a little quieter than her rasp.

The CEO took a good gander of her face seeing how it started look pinker by the second, especially at the bridge of her nose. It almost look like she was blushing.

 _*This is not good...*_ He thought taking a good look around. "Come on." He said, grabbing her. Yami barely registered what he was doing before she found herself on his back. Her face reddened a bit more at the contact.

The CEO opened the door and walked out, feeling that it was the smallest amount cooler than how it was inside his office, but he didn't bother, he needed to take her quickly, there was one place he knew would help her.

Thankfully they made it in a few minutes, as he placed her on break room couch as he pulled out a rag and added water on it.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl ask taking a long breath feeling the temperature change.

Kaiba shrugged "Can't have my rival passing out on me."

Yami leaned back against the rather comfortable couch. Her shoulders tensed slightly when the cool rag touched her face.

"Do you ever relax?" He asked, only the slightest amount of annoyance dripped in his voice.

"I can ask you the same thing." Yami countered, before a small cough followed.

Kaiba sighed when he went and pulled out a plastic cup, filling it with water and handed it to his rival.

"Thanks."

Kaiba crossed his arms leaning against the wall, when did he started to even care?

The color on her face paled a little, enough to keep her from becoming delirious. That was good, he couldn't deal with a loopy female around his hair.

"You know you're being rather nice."

The taller duelist shrugged, "Again can't have my duel rival pass out on me. I don't want to be responsible for the fact that Yami Muto passed out over a little heat on the news tonight."

At this the tri-colored haired female glared.

Kaiba crossed his arm, matching her expression. "Just saying."

"You know you don't have to be an ass about it. Would it ever kill you to at least answer without a sarcastic or arrogant tone for once." She challenged.

"Do I look like I care." He said dryly.

"You know what, I'm trying to be thankful, and it looks like you can't even accept it without your ego." The duel queen responded crossing her arms.

"Well it looks like your better." The CEO said snatching the rag away from her forehead. A crimson glare followed the moment he did.

Yami turned away from Kaiba. "I give up."

Kaiba just followed her pursuit and looked away. Both of them looked like children, but they didn't care.

"You know what, I'm going, I'll take the long way if I have to." She spat, however the fact that she recently had her head spinning, came back to her hard. And before she knew it she was falling forward.

Had it not been for Kaiba's quick reflexes she would have fallen face-flat.

"You can't even get up for a moment before you end up falling down." He said, a small mocking tone in his words.

Yami simply had enough, she stood up, but the dizziness still haven't gone away when her legs seemed to have buckled under her. Again if Kaiba had not been holding her, she would have fallen.

A smirk appeared over the CEO's face. "Looks like I still need to help you out."

Yami closed her eyes harshly. _*Why this guy...*_

"So much for being able to hand things on your own. If anything y-MPH!" Kaiba's eyes widen the moment he felt hands tug him down.

There was a brief moment until he felt lips on top of his own.

* * *

So yeah, it was getting rather long, so I decided to make it into two chapters.

You get the idea lol

Yeah, this is an AU of the story "Unlocking Her Secrets" the mere fact that I love this couple as much as the next Prideshipper, and it made me write this little series.

Yes you heard me right. I am writing a small AU series of Fem!Yami X Male!Kaiba from "Unlocking Her Secrets"

Well that's, that.

Now for the...

 ** _NOTES:_**

 _ **(1) Before you guys start asking, no I do not ship these two, either gender or AU age, what-so-ever. I always assumed that Mokuba would always have some kind of attachment to Yami after well, everything Yami has done for them you know. So honestly I couldn't help but do that. But no, Mokuba isn't going to be in relationship with fem!yami at all.**_

With that said, see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter.

Glad to know that people did like the last chapter. So I'll reward you guys with this chapter.

Now this chapter is mostly all _ **Lime, rather since...**_

I'll let you guys read it XD

There is a bit of dialogue at the beginning and a bit towards the end, that's pretty much it

well without further adieu, enjoy :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: It's Not Hot...**_

Kaiba simply couldn't condone what was happening, nor could he bring himself to actually do anything. Inside he was screaming his head off, the outside wouldn't let him budge.

Before he could decide to actually push the girl away, the soft lips that remained on him finally separated from him and formed into a full-blown grin.

"Well, seemed to be the only way to actually get you to be quiet." Yami smirked, sitting back on the couch. A small flushed color above her cheeks and partially the bridge of her nose. Kaiba couldn't tell if it was still from the heat or that she was actually blushing. He was betting more on the heat.

"What the Hell was that!" He yelled, his cold gaze now upon his rival.

Yami only crossed her arms, one hand gesturing to him. "Simple, a way to get people to shut up." She said, that sound completely out of character.

Kaiba could feel his fists gripping together. "Why you little..."

Yami wanted to laugh, but the moment she saw Kaiba for a bit her mouth dropped. The CEO glared at her. "What!"

But the tri-colored female simply only moved her eyes up to his face and down towards..., her crimson eyes large. Kaiba then rose a brow, facing the girl.

"What. What are you staring at." The moment those words left his mouth, her face darkened. And she turned away, her eyes still big from whatever she was shocked about.

"I... Oh god..." She mumbled quickly, and, was that embarrassment?

Kaiba glare softened just the slightest, only when he did he started to feel his pants a smight tighter. He went to reach to his belt to loosen it, he never reached his belt, his own widened now realizing what Yami was so worried about.

No... he couldn't have. No, there was...

His glare returned and face the female. "Why you...!" His hissed.

Yami closed her eyes tightly, then quickly opening them with a deep breath and face her rival dead on. "Yes, apparently I did."

Kaiba sighed, feeling the blood flow more towards that area. He crossed his arms.

"Well..." He stated.

"Might as well." Yami said, her flush brought down in color.

Kaiba blinked hard, did he hear right? "What?"

"I caused it, might as well..." A weird look grazed her features, as she now moved closer to the CEO.

Kaiba in fact couldn't tell himself what to do next, in fact when he finally brought himself back to reality he was already on the couch with his rival on top of him. The moment there was a sound of a zipper opening, did Kaiba start to understand what was happening.

"Hey, I never...!"

"Calm down." Yami said pushing a slender hand on his broad chest. "Just let me fix this."

Kaiba only could stare as the girl pulled his pants and boxers partially down, just enough to reveal his semi-harden member. His eyes sharpened slightly when Yami stared at the male organ.

 _*Well... I can't say that he can't brag...*_ Yami thought. Almost reluctantly she took a gentle hold of the member, a simple touch already made the manhood start to grow in size.

She started to move her hands in fluid motions getting the organ to harden, almost curiously she started to move her head closer to the top of organ. Her mouth already taking in the tip. She heard Kaiba breath deeply, she wasn't sure to be proud or not, but nevertheless she continued.

Forcing herself she took in the long member in her mouth as far as she could. She could hear Kaiba tense, "Where the hell did you learn this." He panted.

Yami brought her head up, letting go of the length with a lewd pop. "I don't know." She said, her voice innocent enough. But it almost felt natural to her.

She brought her tongue against the side, licking her way up and down, her lips touching the bottom of his sack all the way back to the tip. Her face red as it could be.

Kaiba honestly, and damn it all, he couldn't bring himself to get her to stop. It wasn't the first time that a woman pleased him. There few times that, most likely his maids would actually come to his room, at times tying him up to a chair and take advantage of pleasing both him and herself.

The CEO's held his breath as she once enclosed her mouth around his length. He didn't have to see to know that she started to bob her head up and down, he let out a small groan, goodness, this can not be her first time doing this.

Yami would have smirked if her mouth had not been occupied. He pulled her head up her tongue flicking the tip as her lips sill enclosed the head.

"Fuuuuck Yami..."

Her eyes widened, but didn't say anything since her mouth was full, she never heard Kaiba speak like that. Well, there's a first for everything...

When she again let go of the member, her eyes almost gauged out their sockets, now taking a full view of his penis she saw that Kaiba was incredibly well endowed.

It's no wonder his ego is so huge.

"Kaiba..." She whispered, thankful that the other was busy trying to wield himself to calm down to hear her.

Her slender fingers barely touched the large manhood trailing down as the precum rained down towards the bottom. Her hand wrapped around it again, this time combining her mouth with her appendage. She moved in the same motion as before only this time her hand moving exactly the same time, using circular motions to combine with it.

Kaiba grunted harshly and before either knew it, he shot out, his cum entering inside Yami's mouth, some of which escaped her lips and dribbled down his length.

The duel queen removed her mouth from her rival, brushing her hand against her lips taking some of the cum that remained sticking to her skin. Yami sighed already getting up, had it not been for the hand that grasped her wrist.

Perplexed she looked at the brunet, still exposing his pride out to her.

"You'd expect me to let you leave like this." He said, his voice indifferent.

Yami rose a brow. "I already helped with your dilemma, I don't think you need anything else." She said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"On the contrary, I'm a man who always pays his debts." He said sitting up. That statement alone, made the queen of games blush.

"Wha-" She felt hands push down on her, her face got warmer when she felt one of those hands press against her chest.

"Kaiba..." She breathed, vaguely feeling the older duelist start to unbuckle her belts and littering them on the floor. Her eyes watched his long fingers fluidly pull down on her skirt and short spandex easily. Leaving her in only her undergarment.

"K-Kaiba!" She squeaked, Kaiba looked at her confused, wondering how can someone like her sound that... high pitched. He could only imagine what she is going to sound like.

"The Door...!" She gasped, realizing that it was not locked, and anyone could walk in.

The CEO sighed, "Yet you didn't bother to close it when you were giving me a blowjob?" He quirked crossing his arms.

The duel queen turned red. The taller one sighed, forgetting about the tri-haired female for a second to close and lock the door. "Happy."

Yami didn't respond, her eyes only remained looking at the male. Kaiba didn't bother to worm out her answer, he returned back to his previous position working his way to her tank top. He pulled it just so it remained over her ribs. Then proceeded back to lower private area.

Yami hissed slightly as the somewhat cool air hit her maidenhood; her undergarment like the rest of her cloths fell to the floor, leaving the girl expose to the CEO.

Kaiba stared at the entrance. It's not the first time that he's seen, or touch one. Unlike what Yami claims, he knows very well how to please the opposite sex. He spread her slender legs apart from each other allowing more easy access to the clit.

Yami shuddered when she felt something wet and smooth slide over her opening. She brought her head back, her hands grabbing the armrest of the couch. Damn it... Kaiba sincerely knew what he was doing.

She felt digits open the folds of her entrance, the labias spreading to show in the inside of her. Yami brought a hand to her mouth and bit it. Not much later did she feel those same digits enter inside her. She bit her hand a bit more, careful not to rip the skin as those two fingers wiggled inside her.

Kaiba smirked, licking the nub of passion as his fingers entered back and forth inside of his rival. Just seeing Yami react like simply made him just want to continue.

He removed his mouth upon feeling the inside of the vagina started to become easier to move. He used this opportunity to bring his palm closer to the opening and roughly move his thumb over the hairless mon pubis. Also mindful to somehow maneuver the nub on top of the clitoris.

Yami could no longer contain herself as her legs moved violently and her flat abdomen crunched up and down as she lifted, twisted and fell back down on the leather couch.

Kaiba smirked feeling the opening loosen slightly. He moved his hand slightly to now add his third. Yami lost it, she finally caved and screamed, similar to Kaiba her entrance exploded with her own lubricants staining the brunet's hand and the couch.

The brunet barely left his hand there for a moment before he slowly took it out. Without the intrusion of his digits Yami practically fell limp.

"I told you." He said, wiping his hands with a towel that remained sitting on the table nearby.

"T-Thats it?" She rasped, trying to sit up.

Kaiba turned to see her, seeing that her shirt somehow rinsed a bit higher than where he lifted it. He can practically see her black bra now.

"Well, unless you want to penetrate, there's nothing else." He said, making it sound more of a command than a suggestion.

A playful smirk appeared on her face. "Well how about a game." She said not sitting strait.

That got his attention. The grin grew larger on her face.

"We continue on, the first one to cum looses."

Kaiba could not refuse that. Once he was challenged, there was no way he was going to back down.

"Fine by me." He smirked.

"On one condition." The Duel Queen continued, a somewhat evil look in her eye.

"I'm the one who is in control."

 _ **...**_

Yup that's about it.

Wanted to give a bit more to this chapter than I originally had.

I was going to add the next scene in this chapter, but I thought it was better just to save it for the third chapter.

Plus I have more in store.

You'll see you perverts XD {I don't mean it in a insulting tone}

(I know, I am too considering how I writing this LOL)

Now this was mostly lime, the next chapter is practically lemon.

So beware of that XD

Tell me what you guys think ^^


End file.
